Life's Little Moments (20 Requests)
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: 20 prompts centered around anything having to do with the B.A.U. You guys decide, based around requests. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of My Life (20 Requests)**

 **Summary** **:** _20 prompts centered around anything. You guys decide!_

 **Rules:**

 **#1:** One-shots. No lemon, nothing rated M, no male/male or female/female slash. Sorry guys!

 **#2:** Send in at least enough details for me to know what you want. And I may combine requests, like "Derek passes out" or "Derek gets a fever" into the same one-shot.

Send in requests they can be anything! Thank you guys so much. Love y'all!

 **P.S. This story can only secede if you guys send in requests.**

 **Stay gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**

 _ **"** Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me." Psalms 23:4_


	2. Chapter 2

**#1: The Final Straw (Morgan/Garcia)**

 **Summary** **:** _Something cute and Morcia - Ooh! Different outcome from s11 e16! No proposal to Savannah, Savannah wouldn't be pregnant, instead maybe it could happen with Penelope!_

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 **Requester(s):** **SpencerReidsSoulmate**

 **Third Person POV**

The B.A.U. headquarters was buzzing as always, but something was different for everyone, especially one Penelope Garcia. The mood was more somber for a group of seven, now reduced to six. One of their one was missing, in danger somewhere.

 _Why did it have to be Morgan? Why one of her team members, her babies, her boyfriend_?

In her office, Garcia tried to make herself useful, but it was difficult. Her knight in shining armor was hurting and she couldn't be there. She wasn't- couldn't be her usually sparkly self. Not until Derek was back safe and sound with her.

Absentmindedly, she rubbed her ever growing tummy (it had become a nervous habit for her.) She had planned to tell him on their date tonight, but that had long been pushed in the back of her mind since she got the news.

Garcia had been able to track where Morgan was calling from rather quickly, though it was just a dot on a map. Her hands shook and she prayed for her Derek to come home safe. She could only imagine what happened to him, how bad he was hurt, or if he was still alive at all.

 _Don't go there, Garcia,_ she told herself. It was not helpful to her sanity, she had to keep hope or else she would go absolutely insane.

She almost jumped out of her seat when the phone rang, a shrill break in the loud silence. She answered the phone with an elated yet terrified and uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was Hotch.

"Garcia, we got him. We're on our way to the hospital."

"What-What happened to him?" She squeaked.

"Just get to the hospital." The urgency in his voice frightened her.

"Is he... alive? Is he breathing?" She asked shakily.

"He's going to be okay," Hotch assured her. "He's alive."

"Thank you, Sir. On my way now."

 **—**

Garcia entered Morgan's hospital room with nervously shaking hands. He looked so helpless lying there on the hospital bed completely still, hooked up to multiple machines, so unlike her strong Derek. She couldn't form the words to say anything to him, despite the doctor's advice that he could hear her. So she sat next to him quietly.

She reached out and held onto his hand gently, taking in its warmth. At first, she thought she felt him squeeze back, but she figured it was just her imagination willing Morgan to be awake. But then it happened again. She looked up and found herself staring into her boyfriend's caring chocolate eyes which were now wide open.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he whispered softly. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him while tears slipped down her cheeks. She savored the moment she wasn't sure she was going to be able to feel again.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted happily.

"I know, Baby Girl. We're gonna have a boy," Derek said. She kissed his cheek, ready to embrace the world with him by her side. He was going to be a fantastic father to their son.

Derek took her hand. "Penelope Garcia, I know I don't have a ring, but would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes! I love you," she asserted, pure happiness lacing her voice.

"I love you, too," he echoed, smiling before kissing her fully on the lips. He knew how lucky he was to have a girl like her.

 **A/n: Thank you so much for your guys' response! Next chapter I will respond to all of the reviews, since last chapter was just solely requests. I won't respond to requests, but they all get written down in my notes. Still need more so keep going. Thank you again!**

 **Stay gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**#2 & 3: Late Nights and Phone Calls**

 _ **Summaries** : The team is on a case in a little town, they are sleeping in a Motel. Hotch can't sleep and goes for a walk where he finds JJ. She is crying and confesses that she's pregnant (with Michael) but that she doesn't love Will anymore. Hotch comforts her._

 _Hotch asks Kate to come back. It doesn't have to be her coming, just the phone call._

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 **Requester(s):**

 **1st: Guest**

 **2nd: JuliaBC**

 **Third Person POV**

Hotch rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was already past one a.m. and he couldn't sleep. Hoping to get a head start on the case, he made his way out of the elevator to the main area. A familiar face surprisingly caught his attention. Sitting at one of the far tables in the corner was a red-eyed, sniffling JJ. Her hair was messy and she had a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other shaking hand.

"JJ?" He asked softly.

"Hey, Hotch," she said quickly, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She tried to deny it, but the tear tracks were too recent to lie.

"I-I'm pregnant," she admitted. "And the morning we got this case, Will gave me the divorce papers and he was gone."

"JJ, I'm so sorry," Hotch said.

"How am I gonna raise two kids on my own?" She cried.

"It's hard, but you figure it out. It hurts, but it does get better," Hotch assured her.

"Really?" Her voice was apprehensive.

"Really."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, patting away her tears with her shirt sleeve.

 **—**

Kate sat in her living room with Meg who was cradling her younger sibling when the phone rang. She stood up to answer it.

"Make sure you cradle her head," Kate instructed her daughter, rushing towards the phone. Meg rolled her eyes.

"I know, mom."

"Hello?" Kate answered, wondering who was calling.

"Kate, it's Hotch. Morgan is missing. I know you are home with your family, but would you be able to come in and help us find him? We need you," Hotch asked her worriedly.

"I'm on my way," Kate assured him.

 **A/n: This was pretty short I'm sorry guys. It's all I could think of. Thank you to Guest and JuliaBC!**

 **Stay gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**#4: Tick Tock**

 **Summary** **:** _What about Hotch confronting a sick Reid and telling him to go home._

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 **Requester(s): Ahowell1993**

 **Third Person POV**

Reid muffled another painful cough into the sleeve of his shirt. Painfully, he swallowed back the full on coughing fit that burned in his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Morgan and JJ glancing at him every so often with a concerned expression.

He glanced at the clock every few minutes, the lure of a warm bed consuming his thoughts. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. He found his head suddenly making contact with the wooden desk. He could hear Morgan laughing. JJ snorted quietly, at least trying to hold back her laughter.

"Late night, kid?" Morgan chuckled, causing Reid to scowl at him.

"You okay?" JJ asked, but Reid's response was interrupted when Hotch called Reid to his office. Reid's face was still red when he slowly trudged to Hotch's office.

"I want you to go home. Paperwork can wait. Get some sleep," Hotch instructed the younger man.

"But everyone else is still here," Reid complained, but the hoarseness of his voice weakened his already weak argument. Arguing with Hotch was futile anyway, but he didn't want to seem like the weak link of the group. He told Hotch that, and he swore Hotch's expression softened some.

"Reid, being sick doesn't make you weak, but making yourself worse makes you one thing: stupid. Go home, Reid. I don't want to see you again until you feel better."

Reid wanted to protest, but not coming to work for the next day or two and being able to sleep sounded so good. He felt absolutely terrible.

"Okay," Reid relented. Hotch's expression softened some.

"Feel better."

"Thanks," Reid said gratefully.

 **A/n: This is just one-shots on this story, but if any of you guys have a multi-chapter story request I would be happy to write it. Thanks guys!**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**#5: What Did You Just Say To Her?**

 **Summary** **:** __ _How bout something like some guy insults JJ and Morgan gets all pissed and JJ tells him that it's fine and to leave it alone and everything, but when they turn to leave Reid full on punches the guy in the face. (Inspired by the story of how Matthew got his black eye)_

 **Lena:** _I would like it if one of the BAU members confessed their love for one of the others. And since you did Morgan and Garcia, can it be like Hotch and Prentiss or something else? You decide, I would really like it!_

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 **Requester(s): Guest and Lena (Guest)**

 **Third Person POV**

JJ met up with Morgan and Spencer at the movie theaters. After they got back from a case, JJ asked the boys if they would join her at the movies. It was dark out when they walked. JJ wished she could see the stars like they could in the small town in Georgia they had visited for the case.

"As long as it isn't a chick flick," was Morgan's answer.

JJ could smell the butter popcorn from the movies theaters as they walked down Main Street. It was loud, the streets were filled with conversations and the sounds of cars, but one man's voice stood out above the busy noise. That was because he was talking to the group of three.

"Mm _mm_! Baby, you one fine girl. How 'bout we head over ta my place and get it on. Girl like you deserves to have a real man. Why don't I show ya a good time?" The guy shouting was clearly drunk, continuing his rant with obscenities directed at JJ and insults towards Spencer and Morgan. Morgan whirled around and faced the guy with a stone-cold expression.

"What did you just say to her?" He growled. JJ grabbed his arm.

"Morgan, it's fine. Let's just go," she begged. Before anyone could react, Spencer had stepped in front of Morgan and blocked him from doing anything stupid. Spencer brought his arm back and clocked him square on in the face. The guy was on the ground instantly.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Was all Spencer said. Morgan didn't know whether to laugh or chide the kid. He settled on laughing. He had never seen Spencer so mad. There was already a bruise forming around the guy's eye.

The guy started shouting at them, but the three walked away. Spencer rubbed his knuckles. There was a bruise there too.

JJ grabbed Spencer's hand softly and kissed the bruised area. Spencer's face turned red, but he was smiling shyly.

"My hero," she said, grinning back at him.

 **A/n: If you guys haven't already noticed, I'm not going in order. I think that's unfair to people who review a bit later. I'm just going in random order. But I haven't got very many reviews the past two chapters. Please keep reviewing!**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**#6: Too Good to be True**

 **Summary** **:** _Reid rejects a "Mary-Sue" OC._

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 ** _* * * Sort of a tag to the episode "52 pickup."_**

 **Requester(s): ILR (Guest)**

 **Third Person POV**

The first thing Reid noticed was her perfume. He could smell it even before he looked up. Once he looked up from his case file he saw a blonde haired girl in a hot pink top that revealed almost all of her very prominent boobs. His eyes travel to her olive toned face, decked out in blue eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, and bright purple-red lipstick. She smiled, revealing a pair of perfectly straight white teeth. Her smile reached to her caramel brown eyes.

There was no denying that she was beautiful.

"Hey there, Sugar," her voice came out like honey with a touch of southern drawl mixed in with her charming purr. He bet she could sing. She just sounded like she could. "What's your name?"

"S.S.A. Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI," Reid informed her curtly, flashing his credentials. "Have you seen this man?" He gestured to the sketch they had of their UnSub.

"He ain't a memorable face," she leaned in closer to him. "Not like yours."

Reid cleared his throat. "So you haven't seen him?"

"Not that I can remember," she said, disappointed that Reid wasn't flirting back with her.

"Well, if you remember," Reid gave her his card, only it wasn't his. It was Morgan's card, and number.

He couldn't wait to get out of this place. Nightclubs were not his scene. He grabbed his file and began to leave, but she stopped him.

"My name is Rose. Here's my number," she handed him a slip of paper. "In case you wanna call."

"No thank you," Reid said quietly so only he could hear him. He wrinkled it up once she was out of sight and threw it in the nearest garbage can.

"How'd you do?" Morgan asked once the two met up outside the bar.

"Great," Reid said happily. "I gave out your phone number to two prostitutes, several possible witnesses, and the bartender."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that, Kid," Morgan teased, pretending to look furious.

"I know. Revenge sucks, doesn't it?" Reid countered cockily, grinning. Morgan shook his head.

"Smart mouth."

 **IMPORTANT : Okay guys, I need at least six more requests. (I want to try to do just 1 request per person.) Please send in some more suggestions. **

**A/n: Not sure what you had in mind, but when I read your review I thought of a prostitute. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**#7: Birthday Fever**

 **Summary** **:** _Reid is Hotch and Prentiss' son and turns 3 year old but he gets sick on his birthday and spends it in the hospital. The team showers him with gifts._

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I owned Reid.)**

 **Requester(s): Marjereid **

**Third Person POV**

"Happy birthday, Spencer," Emily called sweetly as she entered her three year old son's room. His response was a sneeze, followed by a small, muffled whine of pain. Emily kneeled next to his bed and touched her hand to Spencer's forehead. He was very warm, surprising and concerning the black-haired female. The previous day, Spencer had been playing outside in the snow, but Emily hadn't thought that it would get sick, much less so quickly.

"Mom? It hur's," Spencer complained.

"I know, Spence. I'm gonna be right back," Emily assured her son. She went to her master bathroom quietly and grabbed a thermometer, but Hotch woke up as she attempted to leave.

"What's in your hand?" Hotch's voice was thick with sleep. Emily would have laughed at how half-asleep he was if she wasn't so concerned.

"Spencer's sick. I'm taking his temperature," Emily explained. Hotch was up and awake in a second, making his way towards their son's room before Emily could even blink. She followed him to their son's room. She could hear him coughing from the hallway.

"Hey, buddy," Hotch greeted softly, running a caring hand through Spencer's hair. "Can mom take your temperature?"

Spencer nodded mutely, his eyes unfocused and dropping shut. Emily placed the thermometer in his mouth, reminding him that it went under his tongue. When it beeped a minute later she pulled it out. The bright little letters read 101.9. Emily frowned, her heart breaking when she looked back down at her son. He was miserable on his birthday.

"One-oh-one point nine," she informed Hotch. His brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything. Spencer's eyes were closed so the two left his room.

"That's really high," Emily said.

"I know."

"His cough sounds really bad."

"I know, Em."

"It's his birthday."

"I know," Hotch assured her softly. "He'll be okay. We can celebrate with the team when he gets better. I promise."

"Oh my gosh," Emily smacked her forehead. "I gotta call the team. They were suppose to come over this afternoon."

Emily called Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and then Garcia. The minute Garcia found out her godson was sick, she insisted on coming over and making him absolutely 100% better. After a minute or two Emily relented and allowed her to come. You couldn't say no to Garcia, she just wouldn't accept it.

Emily heard crying from Spencer's room after she hung up with Garcia. She jogged into his room and found him sweating and crying in his sleep. Hotch followed her, but remained at the doorway. She softly shook him awake, calling to him comfortingly.

"Aaron, his fever went up."

"Get in the car. I think we need to talk him to the hospital," Hotch said in his authoritative voice, trying his best to remain calm for his wife.

Hotch was speeding the entire way to the hospital. When they got into the hospital he had to hold Emily to let her release Spencer.

"They're gonna help him, Em. Shh," he comforted her. She nodded.

After Emily calmed down and sat down, Hotch called Garcia.

"Say no more," Garcia stopped him after he said the word "hospital." "I shall be there in twenty minutes with reinforcements."

"Reinforcements" turned out to be the entire team showing up and showering little Spencer with gifts. It turned out that he had gotten a case of pneumonia being out in the cold and snow, but he was going to be able to go home the next day.

By the end of their visit Spencer was tired, but the team got him smiling. It turned out to be a happy birthday for him after all.

 **A/n: Sorry about the wait, guys. I took a little while with this one. Please keep sending in requests and reviewing.**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! (For my story This Means War)**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
